A Snowy Night
by hawa-chan
Summary: A few years ago, Oga Tatsumi walked alone at a snowy road until he found his angel.


Title: A Snowy Night

Anime/manga: Beelzebub by Tamura Ryuuhei

Pairing: Oga Tatsumi x Furuichi Takayuki

Fanfic author: hawa-chan

Warning: it contains shonen ai/boy x boy so beware if you are not a fangirl!

* * *

It was about ten years ago. The day was snowy. White sceneries were everywhere. A small black haired boy was walking through the winter. He had no motive. He just wanted to walk. His red muffler was shaking every time he stepped his leg onto the ground. Nothing happened. It was really quiet. Everyone was together with their family. He wasn't lonely but everything looked very 'empty'. The vapors were everywhere as he breathed.

He passed through the park. He thought that he should buy a can of warm drink and sit on the bench over there. He walked to the machine and inserted a few coins into the machine. He pressed the selected button and a can of hot coffee fall into the box inside the machine. He took the can and opened it. Without waiting any longer he drank the coffee. He walked to the bench. As he reached to the bench he saw someone at the bench. That time, the boy has…

A silver haired boy was drinking a can of drink while sitting on the bench alone. He looked innocent. It's like…it's like an angel was sitting at the park. His hair matched the snow on his head. He was drinking slowly. He looked very weak. Before the black haired boy knew it, he had been standing in front the other boy. The silver haired boy looked at the blacked haired boy. His eyes looked exactly as he was 'dead'. Without thinking, the black haired boy opened his mouth.

"Your hair…is pretty," said him.

The silvered haired boy was shocked. It was the first time for someone to say it about his strange colored hair. His cheeks blushed just in the moment.

"W…what? What do you mean? I'm a guy you know?" replied him with the trembling voice.

The black haired boy was shocked. He really said it. He was too amazed by the unique color of hair until his mouth acted before he can think about it. What was that feeling that overflowing him now? He never experienced it before even for once. This alien feeling kept crawling onto his heart. For someone that only knows fighting everywhere, every time like him it was the first time. What he wanted that time was to protect the 'angel' in front of him. If only he knows that guy's name…

"Oga…"

"Huh?" the other boy was confused for sudden words.

"It's my name, Oga Tatsumi. Tell me your 's."

The silver haired boy was blushing.

"Furuichi. My name is Furuichi Takayuki."

The feeling was really awkward. They were innocent lonely boys who never experience of having friends. It was first time for them to smile. They sit together and started to chat. The topic was not really much interesting but as long as they can talk to each other, it was enough for them. They enjoyed chatting so much until they didn't realize that time has already passed.

The next day, Oga went to the school as usual. The weather was still cold as ever. He did not pay any attention while walking as he kept thinking about Furuichi. Can he still meet that boy again? He was too concern about that until he did not realize that he had bumped into someone. Both of them fall onto the ground and started to peek each other in front of them. Both of them were surprised as their eyes met.

Furuichi was stumbled in front of Oga's eyes. He looked very tiny as yesterday. That boy was blushing and his lips looked paler like the girl's. Oga was shocked to see Furuichi. Wait…

"Don't tell me…you're a student in this school…?"

Furuichi nodded. Oga was startled. Why did he never notice him until now?

"Ah…I seldom come to school because of the health problems. When we were first met, I just have been discharged from the nearby hospital. I went out secretly from the house to have a little walk. That park was my favorite place after all…"

Oga was totally shocked that time. He never thought that the boy in front of him was sick from the beginning. No wonder he looked pale from the first time they met.

"It….it's alright. What is your class anyway?" asked Oga to change the topic. Slowly, Furuichi looked at him.

"Sunflower Class…"

_What the hell? It is same with me!_

Quickly, Oga grabbed Furuichi 's small hand and dragged him along to Sunflower Class. As they entered, people were looking at them. All the boys and girls were kept talking about the silver haired boy who just came to their class and not to mention why the strongest delinquent, Oga Tatsumi was holding his hand. Furuichi was blushing.

For Furuichi, these were new to him. His body was really weak so he rarely goes out to play with others so he had no friend. Not to mention that his strange appearance made people scared to talk with him. His silver hair was due to his rare illness. Furuichi also weak to the hot climate so it prevented him to go out even he wanted to. Without realizing it, Furuichi embraced Oga's hand and try to hide from their sight. Oga was shocked and his heart started to ponder.

Furuichi introduced himself in front of the whole Sunflower Class. He was absent so many times until nobody remembered him anymore. Even so, he became popular with both girls and with guys too! It pissed Oga but he had to accept it. It's alright. Furuichi was his first friend after all. He will never let Furuichi go after this. Oga was uncomfortable but he still can talk to him whenever he wanted. They can have lunch together too.

Being bullied was unpreventable since he was popular and Furuichi often being bullied by other students.

"You are really weak! You don't deserve to be a man!" said one of the bullies.

Furuichi was silent.

"But, all of us still a kid…right…" replied Furuichi.

All of the bullies were shocked to hear that. All of them know about that but they still cannot accept the fact. That's why…they were irritated. They must teach these small brat in front of them before he speak more. The biggest boy was laughing.

"Yes, you're right. We are kids after all…" He glared directly to Furuichi 's eyes. Suddenly, a punch was flying to Furuichi 's stomach and that poor small boy were sent flying backward. Furuichi fall to the ground.

"LIKE HELL I'M SAYING THAT!" shouted that boy. Furuichi 's mouth was bleeding. He was barely to move even a finger. All the bullies were continuously hitting him, kicking him and hurt him. His vision was slowly fading. At this time, his tears fall. The only thing that he can think is…

"O...Oga…"

As he mourned that name, Furuichi saw all the bullies were sent flying one by one. _It's him…he came to save me…I'm idiot. I should not give trouble to him…Please…Oga…stop it…_Before he knew it, everything was dark and silent. Furuichi did not know what was happening as soon as he passed out. Somehow, the snow was colder than ever.

_I love snow. Oga and I met during winter at the park. The color of snow also matched my hair color too. Oga was my first friend. He was also the first person who said that my white (Or maybe gray? Or silver?) hair was pretty. Did he realize that how meaningful that words to me? Did he know that how happy I am that he approached me last time? Did he know that how grateful that he talked to me? For somebody like me, it's the best gift I ever had in this winter which I used to hate it._

_Oga, my first friend, my first important person to me. Maybe it's weird for kid like me to think like this but it was the most alien feeling I ever felt. The feeling of joy, excitement and grateful kept overflowing me until I barely able to sleep since that night. I was too excited as I am looking forward to see him every day. I didn't even expect to be his classmate. I thought I will be lonely like usual. But…he is with me now…I can see him, I can play with him…I'm no longer alone!_

_But, if I am going to give him trouble, I don't deserve to be his…friend…_

Suddenly, Furuichi heard somebody calling for his name.

_Furuichi!_

_Furuichi!_

"Ah!"

Furuichi opened his eyes. Everything was still blurry to him. He can't even move his fingers. Good, he just got discharged from hospital a few days ago and now, he got hurted again. He tried to get up from bed even it was painful but suddenly a pair of small hands pushed him back to his bed. As his vission became cleared, Furuichi saw Oga wounded and bandaged. That was something that Furuichi feared.

Furuichi trembled like the world was end for him. Because of him, his best friend has wounded. His body shivered and the cold sweats were flowing from his body.

"It's….my fault…"

Before he knew it, he voiced his regret. The young Oga widened his pair of eyes.

"W...what?" asked the boy.

"I…I'm sorry! All were my fault!" cried Furuichi.

"That's why, what?" replied the confused young Oga. He will never know how Furuichi felt that time. He was too young to know. His self centered avoided him to know.

But he knew just one thing. He needs to be stronger, stronger than anyone. He must be strong enough to protect Furuichi. Since the incident, Oga swear to be the strongest.

* * *

Alright, here's my oneshot OgaxFuruichi fanfiction. I know it's short so I'll do a sequel next time. See you next fanfiction!


End file.
